Updates
Log #1 Removed all non-custom drops Added devil, saints, pretty, death torva armors, NPCs, and drops Added updated ::drops Log #2 Added Heritage, jester, demonic torvas, and NPCs Removed Some Shops Removed dwarf cannon Added Dragon bone drops to dragons Removed stats from a majority of non-custom items Log #3 Added Pika Torva Added Pikachu, Luigi, Spongebob npcs and zones Added 4 new weapons with higher attack speeds and stats Adjusted attack speeds on all other items Added Dragon bones as a common drop on all NPCs. Log #4 Updated Ckey loots Added Crystal Key Zone Added necklace, amulet, ring, and bracelet, as well as a kite shield, Added Tokkul to fight caves to get onyx Log #5 Changed around donator point shops Buffed steadfast boots and primordial boots Buffed Spirit Shields Stats Changed StarDust Shop Changed Boss Point Shop Changed Triva Point Shop Changed Vote Point Shop Buffed Death Torva To Be Best Gear Buffed Death Torva Whip To Be A Hard-Hitting Weapon Auto Donate Is Now Working Auto Voting Works 100% Buffed ornate katana and third age longsword Log #6 Changed items stats and prices Updated slayer Updated slayer shop Wildy Wyrm new raid boss gives good rewards Added custom NPC pets Log #7 Changed Slayer Shop / Fixed Added Raid Boss Cerberus / Multi drops Added new items in game from donation box Added blood necklace best in-game Added donation scroll obtainable as drops from Cerb. Potentially fixed an error that deletes player files Added a daily backup system Reworked the whole achievement system Added items to donation store Changed donation amounts required by each rank Added Donation scrolls to all donation items so that you always receive $ amt and points per donation Updated Trivia System Log #8 Fixed Cerberus dropping for top 4-5 players that deal most damage rewards great! Fixed donation store Updated donation boxes Updated mystery boxes Working on a new website home page Fixed a few found bugs Log #9 Added Drygore Weapons Added Vorkath and teleport scrolls Added 3 New Mini guns Fixed mini gun animation Added tyrannical armor Added new boss skotizo Added New pet yoda Log #10 Added instances to skotizo ::skotizo Added Zulrah and 2 new range weapons blowpipes Updated the issue with vorkath Updated mini guns range bonuses Due to paypal atm please pm me when you would like to donate Added zulrah teleports Added zulrah pet Fixed other bugs and working on adding new items and content Log #11 Added 3 new melee weapons Added new zone confused beasts Added new mini game type zone Added new range armour from the new mini game Updated the client and cache for smoother running and improvments Log #12 Added 2 New Armours Spectre and Malediction Added New Boss abyssal sire with new weapon drops Removed dragon dagger special attack Buffed owner capes Added new boss vet'ion drops new armour , as well as some heft loots Log #13 Added 7 new tiered dragon boots Added New Custom items Updated client and cache Updated some item stats Added super donator mbox loot chances from 100m - owner cape Fixed a Summoning bug Buffed Magic Spells So Now Magic is a viable combat style Added 2 new range armours Added 2 new npcs and zones one of which is ::goldzone Added a new weapon thor's hammer (magic) and (melee) special spell causes up to 200 damage Added 2 new items custom made for players Buffed blowpipes Log #14 Added upgrade gem to upgrade annihilation, rescinding, and destruction gears, the best upgraded is now rescinding Added new double hand sword all npcs drop item All npcs drop the new gem Added new armour diablo and boss Fix boss points awarding with each boss Rearanged shops Added 2 new items as well Updated clue scrolls Added items to certin shops +More Update was fixing last update pretty much server is online and now have the command ::diablo Log #15 This update was modeled around donators and donations to support the server Added 2 new shields Added 3 new weapons - beastly weapons Added 1 new cape Added mod and admin capes Added extreme donation boxes 1 of the shields offers a high def bonus that will almost make it impossible for you to die Updated mini gun damage Updated other items and zones Removed HiScores for the moment Log #17 Released graveyard mini game Released platinum tokens Added a shop at home Updated some other shops